


After the Fun, Comes Even More

by PhoenixAngel7



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAngel7/pseuds/PhoenixAngel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fun day at the carnival, you and Pietro decide to have a different kind of fun back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fun, Comes Even More

You had just come back from the pizza parlor at the carnival with Pietro and were now heading towards some of the small games that the park had to offer. Your (e/c) eyes looked around filled with wonder, lighting up at everything you saw. Pietro glanced at you with a small smile. He loved to see you this happy. You looked at him, blushing when you realized that he had been staring at you for quite some time now. Glancing behind him, your eyes widened and you grabbed his hand.

Next thing Pietro knew, he had been dragged to one of the carnivals games called, “the strongman test.” A mischievous smile soon appeared on Pietro’s lips.

“Now why am I not surprised you want to try this?” he grinned.

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Oh shut up and just be happy that I’m gonna win you a teddy bear.”

“Well go ahead and be my guest.”

Pietro was a mutant who had been gifted with powers that allowed him to travel faster than the speed of sound. You on the other hand, had been gifted the powers of super strength. You could lift up things like school busses, trucks and once you managed to lift up the side of a house. You and Pietro were always causing trouble with your powers but so far, you hadn’t gotten caught (unlike Pietro).

The person who runned the game handed you a mallet and you stepped up the long machine in front of you. There were five levels: you’re weaker than a baby, my grandma has more skills, you aight, you didn’t just lift weights to get this strong, and finally, Captain America is totes jealous of you. On the very top was a dumbbell that would ring when hit by the small circular sphere. You grabbed the mallet tight in your hands and Pietro took a step back when you swung it up high and had it crashing down on the machine.

The dumbbell flew off the machine and left everyone speechless. Pietro on the other hand was clutching his side laughing his head off. You walked over to the prizes stand and picked up a large teddy bear wearing a cute suit and handed it to Pietro.

“For you,” you smirked.

“Aw you shouldn’t have,” he grinned.

“How did you….?” the owner of the game trailed off, still amazed.

You shrugged.

“I work out with Wolverine.”

♦♦♦♦♦♦

By the time you had gotten home, you and Pietro were still laughing over events that had happened at the carnival.

“Oh my God, remember at the water game when you kept turning everyone’s water guns away so that they missed the target?” you snickered. “They were all so confused.”

Pietro dropped off an armful of teddybears and other prizes that you both had won on the couch. He followed you to the bedroom where you turned around to begin to change into a pair of shorts along with a tank top. Pietro lied back on your bed, his eyes innocently looking over your half-naked form.

“Yeah that was hilarious,” he chuckled. “But I think you broke more than just that strongman test game.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh shut up. Like you didn’t cheat on any of the games.”

“I never said I didn’t,” he winked at you.

You walked over and lied down next to him in bed, both of you now lying down on your sides. You playfully flicked him on the nose using your index finger and thumb but placed a sweet kiss over the spot. Pietro crinkled his nose, a pout on his lips.

“Aw I want more than just _one_ kiss.”

“Of course you do,” you giggled softly.

To comply to his wishes, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Your kiss started off slow and gentle, with your hand reaching forward to run through his silver locks. Such a small act always drove him wild. So naturally Pietro would touch your body in ways that he knew would make your body react in the most rewarding manner. Pietro started off by placing a hand at your hip to squeeze it, his fingers sliding forward towards a very special place that wasn’t about to be touched just yet. It caused a soft gasp to leave your lips, you biting down on your lower lip later, and your face to flush red. Pietro smirked at your cute behavior and decided to be a little naughty by having his hand sneak up your tank top. Goosebumps formed and your heart sped up with each soft caress he gave your sides. His hand moved to the small of your back where his fingernails dug lightly into your skin. It made you push your hips flush against his to relieve some of the sexual tension you were beginning to feel. However your action also made Pietro aroused. Pietro’s next kiss became more heated as he nibbled on your lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth. Slowly Pietro began to push your hips down so that you could lie down on your back. He placed needy kisses down your neck, his teeth faintly biting down on a sensitive spot only to suck on it lightly to leave a purple mark of love.

He was now hovering above your body. His brown eyes looked over your captivating form: your tank top pushed over to reveal your midriff, your right hip exposed and your hair now looking sexy with its messy, tousled look. Your chest rose with each wanting breath that was waiting to be catched by his lips. His thumb brushed against your rose-tinted cheeks and he leaned down to tenderly press his lips against yours. He pulled away only about a centimeter and now had his forehead leaning on yours, his eyelashes tickling your skin.

“You’re sure about this, right babe? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to…” he murmured against your lips.

Your arms wrapped around his body to close the small space between yours and his. Your eyes closed and your lips met and all worries that either of you had melted away.

      Pietro now felt more comfortable to continue with what he was doing.

He started off slow by removing each piece of clothing very delicately, his fingertips lightly tracing words of love onto your hot skin. Sighs of wanting, need, and desire began to fill the room as Pietro slid your panties past your hips and thighs. He had removed his clothing as well and now was wearing his black boxers. The silver haired troublemaker peppered kisses over the top of your breasts, one hand moving to massage the right one.

Even though Pietro wished life could move faster, this was one thing he wanted to go as slow as possible. He took his time pleasing your body so that he may hear more of your cute gasps and moans. You tugging on his silver locks proved to him that you were enjoying this very much. His lips moved down to your left nipple, his tongue licking a small circle around it. He had heard you whimper next. A sign that you were beginning to get impatient. He chuckled softly and he soon began to suck on your nipple gently to make it harden. You were fidgeting underneath each of his touches and you thought you couldn’t take it anymore. You needed Pietro now more than ever. It didn’t help that his hand had slipped down between your thighs where his finger rubbed your clit in small circles. The sensitive nub caused your body to tingle with excitement. While his thumb continued to rub your clit, Pietro’s finger slid inside of you, curling upwards to give you even more thrills.

“Baby you’re so wet…” he whispered huskily, his member growing hard.

He added another finger and with it did a scissoring motion to stretch your walls. It made you shut your eyes and moan with each wave of bliss.

“Pietro….” you moaned, your back arching off the bed. “I need more than this. Please stop being such a tease.”

He too wanted to proceed already and the one time he used his powers during this, was to remove his boxers and put on a condom. Your face flushed scarlet red seeing his erect member. Pietro looked into your eyes hungrily, wondering where to place his mouth next. He decided that it would be your lips for now. He slowly entered your body, moaning when he was fully inside of you. Pietro waited a few seconds so that he could savor this precious moment. He glanced down at you, relieved to see that you were just as pleased as he was.

Then he began to slowly thrust in and out of you, his member sliding almost all the way out before pushing back in. Your hands wandered over his chest and lower abs, moving back up to his shoulders where your fingernails dug into his flesh. The way you clawed at his back made him turned on, a groan being produced by him. You felt your heart race and sweat begin to build up as he moved only slightly faster. Pietro sometimes had trouble controlling how fast he walked but with this? He was always in full control.

You were both panting, eyes locked on each other, both becoming even more aroused at the sight of the other being pleased. Your back arched off the bed and your hips sank into the mattress and it was then that Pietro was able to thrust into your deeper.

“A-Ah!” you gasped.

He had hit _the_ spot that was driving your hormones up the wall. Smirking, seeing himself that he had found it, Pietro hit the spot over and over again, your mouth open to let out all of your sweet moans.

“P-Pietro...harder...please,” you whimpered.

He did what you asked and then some. He could tell you were on the edge—close to climaxing. He thrust into you harder, moving downwards again to suck on your nipples. This brought your closer to your release and with a cry of his name, you came hard, your moans echoing through the room. It only took Pietro a few more thrusts to come after you, your tight walls making his climax even further pleasurable.

You were both panting by the time it was over. Pietro had pulled out and threw away the condom and now had you pulled to his side with an arm wrapped around you. You curled up against his body, your index finger drawing random shapes on his chest.

“Next time I get to be on top, okay babe?” you smirked.

He kissed the top of your forehead. “Whatever you want, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Due to X-Men: Days of Future Past out and Avengers 2 coming out soon, I will not say which Quicksilver is being used here. I wrote this that you can all picture whichever Quicksilver you wanted. This was a commission request someone had made on dA and I hope they like it. 
> 
> I also hoped that everyone else enjoyed.


End file.
